


Loving Hana

by AnneLaurant



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Canon Compliant, Family, Gen, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneLaurant/pseuds/AnneLaurant
Summary: It was a delicate task everyone of Funbari Onsen took on. Birthday fic.Compliant with SK Main, non-compliant with SKF.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	Loving Hana

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains one OC, but you can skip the part if it makes you uncomfortable.
> 
> Anyway, happy birthday Hana. Depending on which timeline we're going with, you're either 17 or 19 now.

**From Yoh:**

Loving Hana was easy.

Hana was his baby boy, after all. His son. The most precious thing in the world, along with Anna, both of which had golden hair and honey-brown eyes.

Hana was a frenzy of emotions, but Yoh thought it was all the more endearing. The boy bit, punched, and kicked him - my, what energy! Hana even often argued with whoever was training him because he didn't get enough "action"! He even acted out action moves from Chinese action-comedies, along with Yoh. Hana was absolutely one healthy boy, and Yoh was all the more delighted to see his son fight.

And that energy extended to his appearance. Hana's hair naturally fell down to his shoulders like his mother's did, but he combed, gelled, and sprayed it to appear more spiky, a little bit more similar to Yoh's hairstyle from when he himself was younger. His golden-brown eyes were often fiery, filled with love and passion - just like Anna's.

Loving Hana was easy. He was the boy who was perfectly one part Anna and one part himself, and Yoh truly loved being Hana's father.

* * *

**From Anna:**

Loving Hana can't be helped.

She already felt a strong attachment to him from when he was born - from when he was conceived, and maybe even from before that. She and Yoh had long decided on the name, during one of their silly daydreams together.

Hana, the flower. He had no finesse and he was blunt - perhaps rude to many, including herself. He was abrasive and he yelled a lot. And when things weren't going his way, he gave either a kick from the left foot or a bite to the person nearest her.

And when he had calmed, when he would offer his help to her, when he would take on the chores silently and proudly look at her when she was finished, when he would accomplish his training and boast to her how strong he's gotten, when he'd run up to her to hug her, when he'd make her her favorite dish using his small hands, when he'd sleep by her side and whisper, "goodnight, mommy"...

Loving Hana can't be helped. He was their little flower of joy, their heir, their son. No word or act of gratitude could ever sum up how Anna felt as his mother.

* * *

**From Yona:**

Loving Hana was natural.

How could one explain it? He was her brother and she was his sister.

Hana somehow always knew how Yona felt, even without words. But, all she's ever learned so far was to feel was if he was nearby. Despite that, it was very warm and safe next to him. His aura always soothed her.

He wasn't always very smart. His grades in school were not very good. But, he always knew how to cheer her up. He knew what flavors she liked for her food. He inspires her to train more. He watches and plays Pokemon with her.

Loving Hana was natural. They might have a wide age gap of about eight years, but, Yona truly and undoubtedly believed in her brother.

* * *

**From Tamao:**

Loving Hana was a challenge.

He was the son of her unrequited crush and his one true love from childhood. The boy was conceived when they were still in middle school, and before going to the Middle East for important affairs of the world, he was given to her to look after, along with numerous other responsibilities.

Tamao went along and pretended to be his mother for the first few years, something she did out of panic. Out of fear. Out of worry. And yet, for all her mistakes, he forgave her. Hana welcomed her into his life when she was prepared to leave, if necessary. Hana crawled into bed with her, helped her do her onsen chores, and proudly told everyone she was his mother, even after his real mother came back.

And every time he did, Tamao's eyes would avert towards Yoh, towards Anna. She kept checking her boundaries, asking for permission. The boy was so darling, and he still called her 'mom'.

Loving Hana was a challenge. Tamao was unprepared to have him, but she was glad he came into her life. So she too would decide to stay for him.

* * *

**From Ryu:**

Loving Hana was tough.

Ryu did expect that the boy would take after his mother. Hana looked like Anna and was very sensitive, very demanding to his surroundings and the people next to him. As a result, he often punched first before talking, cried before saying what he really wanted.

Ryu hadn't expected Hana to be this, err... like this. The young master of the Asakura house was anything unlike his name. Rather than a flower, Ryu thought of him as a cactus. Prickly. Hot(-headed). A ball of energy and emotions. The boy often followed his own rules, risked to disobey his parents at times, and stood by his own beliefs.

Hana stood by his own beliefs, and Ryu admired it. Hana, like his father, was willing to fight for what he thought was right. He refused to use a real sword and stuck to the bulky, blunt-edged Futsu-no-Mitama. He often argued that "humans", or nonshamans, had no real differences with shamans. He trusted his friends and his family with all his heart, and often was the light of hope whenever Ryu was stuck or running late with an errand.

Loving Hana was tough. He was very stubborn, and he was often too optimistic. But what was Ryu supposed to do with a radiant, shining light of hope that persisted to stay next to him?

* * *

**From Amidamaru:**

Loving Hana was fulfilling.

The boy's father was Amidamaru's friend, so it felt like Hana was his own son too. Quite a son Hana was, for Amidamaru often had to give advice. His advices often had to be worded more carefully, for Hana usually did not listen.

Not only did Amidamaru give advice, but also the service of being Hana's guardian ghost. The boy's imagination was wilder and less graceful compared his father's. Hana found roaring felines to be awesome, and his furyoku combined with Amidamaru's reiyoku showed as a reddish-orange hue, compared to the combo with Yoh's that gave out a blueish-white hue. The jagged sword that Futsu-no-Mitama turned into did not appear to be efficient in battle, but Amidamaru found it true to its wielder - bold, vibrant, and strong.

But Hana was not always strong. He sometimes needed to rest and shed tears about the world. Amidamaru would sometimes find him hiding whenever the boy was deep in his sorrow. Hana often told him his worries without filter, and Amidamaru's ears were privy to a lot of the boy's secrets. Soft and warm was the boy's heart, and his laughter after his venting was beautiful music to the ears.

Loving Hana was fulfilling. People might say that Amidamaru "babied" him too much, but what were they to do? Hana was his own child, too, and Amidamaru was honored to grasp this very right to be the boy's father sometimes.

* * *

**From the Munzers:**

Loving Hana was a piece of cake.

Redseb and Seyram were taken in by Hana's grandfather, legally making them his aunt and uncle. They were in school when he was born, and when they came home, they had an excuse to skip out on homework - to gaze at the newborn infant about five to seven or so years younger than they were.

And when he grew up, the boy never called them aunt or uncle. It was always big sis and big bro. Honestly, it felt a bit weird, and the Munzers felt a bit worried for his parents. Yoh and Anna were young enough for the siblings to call big bro and big sis, and the siblings had a more or less similar age gap with Hana too.

Even so, Hana never really minded that. He even often followed them about whenever he had time to himself. Often Seyram asked if he had anything to do, and he'd say no, and patiently watch her do her thing, drawing all these hexagons and diagrams for chemistry. Hana would also watch Redseb do his thing, and later playtest the latest MunzeR game Redseb made for his programming class.

Loving Hana was a piece of cake. He was not just any family; he was the baby they watched grow up, the life and spark of hope that reminded them of the simple joys in life.

* * *

**From Hanagumi:**

Loving Hana was not their task.

Macchi thought of him as annoying. To boot, his name was the same as their group name, but he was not willing to change it anytime soon. Why did he insist on sticking with such a girly name? In turn, he simply called them "Gumi-gumi". That was when he was looking at them, and Macchi abhorred it, because he could refer to them as "Hanagumi" properly in front of Ryu and Tamao! And he'd often swipe their own chores from them whenever he wanted to skip out on training! They weren't his playthings! He could respect them more properly if he wanted to!

Marion wasn't always tolerant of Hana, and she preferred to have him out of the way. Like his mothers, he was meddlesome, and like his father, he was curious. Hana often asked her about the MMOs she played and the strategies she used, and when she'd had the chance to peek at his phone, he'd been playing the same games. He just really didn't do as well as she did, so even if she teamed up with him to help him level up, he'd just drag them down. A pity, really.

Kanna thought of him as the everyday entertainment. She was often bored with her tasks around the onsen - and honestly, she only stuck with them because there was no better-paying job she could stomach. The bad part of the job was dealing with the customers and Hana saying that their cooking was not "tasty enough". The good part of the job was that Tamao pulled everything she can to pay them properly. The best part of the job was, of course, getting to perch her arms over Hana and call him a shorty, and evading each and every one of his attacks as he yelled for her not to call him short.

Loving Hana was not their task. But the day wasn't complete if the trio didn't see their ex-boss' nephew sashaying around - Hana was just an adorable brat.


End file.
